Hanyou and Miko: One Shots
by TsucasaOfMeiji
Summary: One shots to transition my fanfic Hanyou and Miko into the upcoming sequel.
1. Father and Son

**Hanyou and Miko: One Shots**

**Chapter 1: Father and Son**

InuYasha quietly removed his mate's hands from around his chest, covering her with their blanket before giving her one quick kiss and closing the door behind him. He waited by the door until he was satisfied Kagome hadn't stirred, then opened the other sliding door that led into his sons' bedroom. Shippou was on his futon in one corner mumbling in his sleep, while Makoto was on the other side sprawled out on his own futon. His silver and black-streaked hair was spread out above him, his little puppy ears slightly twitching. InuYasha kneeled beside him, giving Makoto a light shake on his shoulder. The six year old hanyou slapped at his hand and rolled to his side.

"Oi! Makoto! Are you coming or not pup?" InuYasha jabbed him again. "If you don't get up I'm leaving without you."

The little hanyou sat up straight, idly rubbing his eyes of sleep and yawning. "I'm coming, Oyaji!"

"Shhhhh. Hurry up and get dressed. And be quiet about it, don't wake your Okaasan or Shippou." Makoto nodded and pushed himself off his futon, walking over to a small trunk and pulling out a navy colored haori and matching hamaka, pulling his leg through one and struggling to keep his balance as he pulled on the other. He hopped around for awhile before falling square on top of the sleeping kitsune.

"Oww! Gees, Makoto, what are you doing!" Shippou woke pushing the pup off of him and looking really cranky.

"Can't talk, gotta go. Oyaji's gonna take me to go hunting with him!" Makoto left the flaring kitsune and skidded out the hut and ran straight into InuYasha's back.

"Oi! Clumsy pup. That's one thing I wish you _didn't_ get from Kagome." InuYasha pulled Makoto back up to his feet by the collar of his haori and set him back on the ground. "I thought I told you not to wake Shippou."

"I…I didn't mean to. Can we go now, Oyaji? Please?" Makoto's golden eyes gleamed back at his father pleadingly.

_That's another thing I wish he didn't get from Kagome._ InuYasha sighed. "Alright. But you've gotta keep up. I'm not going to go slow for you, so if you fall behind just sniff your way back to the hut. Got that?"

Makoto nodded. "I'll keep up! You'll see." He smiled brightly.

InuYasha ruffled his son's hair. "Alright then," he replied with a hit of pride in his voice, "let's get going." In a flash InuYasha bounded into the forest, looking back as the shocked pup scrambled after him. He smirked. InuYasha decided to keep it easy for his son at first, running at an easy pace with a slight zig-zag. After a few minutes the pup was actually starting to catch up with him. InuYasha's smirk grew as he sped off even faster. His ears flicked behind him as he heard Makoto speed up to match. "You gotta do better than that, pup!" He leaped up into a tree, disappearing from Makoto's view.

Makoto skidded to a halt panting and looking up into the canopy of the forest for InuYasha. He couldn't see anything. _I've got to find him. _Makoto said to himself. _I'm going to prove I'm good. I'm gonna make Oyaji and Okaa proud._ He carefully sniffed the air and twitched his ears to every sound that reached him. "Aha!" he leaped onto a branch and made his way to the top of the tree, having a bit of trouble with a few limbs on his way up. Finally he caught sight of InuYasha who immediately leaped back to the ground and bounded off. Makoto scrambled after him again, slightly annoyed that he wasn't doing a good job of catching up despite his bet efforts.

An hour later Makoto was dragging behind, stumbling and falling only to get back up and start running again. InuYasha turned to watch his son's progress. He was quite impressed that the little pup had kept up with him for this long. InuYasha himself was only going half his speed, to make sure Makoto didn't get too far behind, but still going fast enough to push him to his limits. After a few more minutes InuYasha skidded to a stop and waited for his son to catch up, which didn't take too long. Makoto stopped beside his oyaji trying to catch his breath. InuYasha waited.

"I…I did good…didn't I Oyaji?" Makoto asked in a sincere tone.

"You did great, Makoto, but now it's time for the real work. You ready to go hunting for the first time pup?"

"Yep!"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome felt around her bed with one arm, her eyes opening when she realized InuYasha was missing. She sat up and stretched before pulling on her kimono and walking out to the main room of the hut. Shippou was already up and cooking breakfast, which was unusual as the kitsune liked to sleep much later than everybody else. Makoto wasn't anywhere to be seen, either. "Shippou, where's InuYasha and Makoto?"

The kitsune turned and put down a bowl of rice in front of Kagome. "Oyaji took him for his first hunt, remember?"

Kagome sighed. "Right. I forgot." She paused. "I still think Makoto's too young to go off hunting with InuYasha."

"Okaa, Makoto is a hanyou, youkai blood, remember? Oyaji and I had to explain that to you when he grew his fangs, started walking, when he first started talking, and when he started fighting. Hanyou, like youkai, grow faster. If Oyaji doesn't teach him now, he'll fall behind." Shippou started eating his rice.

"I guess you're right. Oh, has Sango come by yet? We're supposed to keep the girls for a few hours this morning."

"Nope. Not yet, but I think I hear them coming up the path."

"I don't want to stay here! I want to stay with you and Otou." One of the girls wined.

"I want to go with Otou, too!"

"No. It'll only be for a few hours, then I'll come and get you, but you have to stay here. You can get Shippou to show you some tricks, okay?" came Sango's more than a little tired voice. Kagome rushed out to meet them. "Kagome! Thank you so much for watching the girls this morning. I just need one day to sleep in a bit."

"It's no problem, Sango. You and Miroku need a break every once in a while." She smiled and hugged her friend, careful of the sleeping baby in her arms. "Aw, Yumi's gotten so big in the past week. It's hard to believe she's already one month old."

The eldest girl (Mai: 7) tugged on Kagome's kimono. "Obasan, where's Makoto?"

"He went hunting with InuYasha this morning, Mai. He won't be back until late this afternoon." Kagome replied. The little girl pouted.

"I want to see Makoto, too!" Cho (5) copied her sister's pout.

"Girls, if you be good we can come by later today and see Makoto. Right now all of you better be good and listen to your Obasan, alright?"

The girls reluctantly nodded, each hugging their mother in turn. When it came time for Hana (3), Sango had a hard time prying the girl's hands loose of her kimono and turned back down the path. Hana started to cry, as did the baby Yumi.

"Shippou! Can you please come and help me out here?"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, stepping outside.

"See if you can get Hana to stop crying. Tell them a story or somthing to calm her down."

"Yea Shippou! Tell us a story. Please?" Mai batted her eyes and turned out her lip. Her sisters did the same.

"Alright, alright." He thought for a moment. "How about the story of five brave travelers battling against the fiend hanyou named Naraku?" the girls cheered, having heard the story many times before from their mother and father. Kagome sat down with the now sleeping baby to listen in on the story.

"Your Oba and Oji had already been traveling together for awhile when I first met them. They didn't exactly get alone too well back then." Shippou shape-shifted from Kagome to InuYasha, playing out one of their many arguments. The girls and Kagome all laughed at InuYasha being sat over and over again. Shippou, of course, was exaggerating how many time he actually got sat. "Later we met your Otou and Okaa, and they joined us to get rid of Naraku once and for all."

"And Otou had a hole in his hand that that man had cursed him with, too." Mai spoke up.

"That's right Mai." Shippou replied. "For years we searched for the shards to the Shikon-no-tama, and for Naraku. Okaa and Oyaji left me in the village with Keade, the old miko to keep me safe and finally found Naraku and there was a big battle."

"Yea, and everyone got hurt, too, Okaa told me so" Cho said brightly.

"Umhm. They all did get hurt, but in the end they ended up defeating Naraku and getting back most of the jewel shards Kikyou had taken from us and given to him before. Then, they all came back safe and sound to the village."

"And that's when they found out about me, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mai. A few weeks later they found out about you." Shippou grinned.

"Can we go play now, Oba?"

"Yes. Go on and play, but don't go past the trees or near the pond." Kagome replied. She sighed, a slight frown across her face.

"What's wrong, Okaa?"

"Hm? Oh. Nothing. I just haven't thought about all that in a long time." She smiled. "But we don't have to worry about that anymore."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Makoto, stay low and still. You keep scaring everything off every time you move." InuYasha's voice was irritated.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

InuYasha sighed. "Just stay here and don't move until I tell you, and don't make a noise, either." Makoto nodded and crouched low to the ground as InuYasha sped out into the trees. A few moments later and Makoto was bored again, fidgeting in place and watching a bug fly up to him and land on his nose. He swatted at it only to have it fly around and land on his ear. He flicked his ear, sending the bug on it's way, and took a long deep sigh. They had been hunting for hours and he still hadn't caught a thing. The whole trip was starting to become a bit boring to the young hanyou. "Makoto, get it!" InuYasha yelled, coming into view with a rabbit running out in front of him.

Makoto reached out with his claws trying to grasp the rabbit but missed, then looked to InuYasha for guidance on what to do next. "Go after it pup! You've got legs, run!" Makoto nodded and shot out after the rabbit. InuYasha made sure to stay a good distance behind him to make sure he didn't interfere. Makoto was making good on the chase, keeping up pretty good with his prey. Suddenly he was knocked off his feet, flying face first into the ground and struggling to stand back up. InuYasha skidded to a halt a good distance from him and sniffed the air. A youkai, a centipede youkai. _Pup has to learn sometime…_ He thought to himself, his ears flattening for an instant with worry.

Makoto finally managed to get back on his feet, twirling around to catch a glimpse of what had caused him to take such a fall. He sniffed the air and flicked his ears this way and that. There was some strange smell in the air, one that his senses didn't like too much and was making him uneasy. Then something wrapped around his leg and started pulling. Makoto jerked back and hopped backward a few times to keep his balance. The centipede youkai perched itself up higher for the young hanyou to see.

"My, my. Aren't we a tasty little brat." Came a slithering voice. Makoto gulped and backed away. "Are you leaving? My, my, and here I thought we could be friends. Well, half-breed, I guess I'll just have to kill you instead!" the centipede moved its many legs in unison, scurrying toward Makoto with an evil grin plastered across his face.

"Oyaji!" Makoto yelled, his ears flat and his golden eyes showing his fear. "Oyaji!"

InuYasha let out an involuntary whine. Every instinct he has was telling him to run in, kill the youkai, and protect his pup, but he knew Makoto was going to have to learn to take care of himself one day, and it might as well be when he was around to help out just in case things got out of hand. InuYasha crossed his arms and sighed. He knew if Kagome ever found out he did this, he would be 'sat' every minute for the rest of his life.

Makoto bared his fangs and growled low in his throat, trying to edge away from his fear of the new foe. His oyaji wasn't around to help him this time. He was going to have to save himself from the youkai. He slid his right foot back and twisted his left foot forward in a fighting stance InuYasha had once shown him, drawing his sharp inu-hanyou claws out in front of him.

"You think you can actually fight me! Ha! You're nothing but a hanyou, I can smell human blood flowing through your veins, weakling, half-breed. You're nothing to me but a light snack before a meal." The centipede reached out and slapped Makoto with the back of its hand, sending the pup flying to the ground with a whine. "Ha. You are nothing, just as I thought. It wouldn't even be fair for me to fight you, so I'll just make it quick and eat you now." It reached out again, but this time Makoto was prepared. His fangs latched onto the youkai's arm, who yelled in shock and flung its arm around needlessly. Makoto had a firm grip with his fangs, tightening his grip even more by digging his claws into the youkai's hard outer shell.

The centipede had finally had enough, grabbing Makoto by the scruff of the neck and flinging him to the ground with a loud thud. Despite being shaken and a little more than sore, Makoto surprised InuYasha by getting back to his feet. But from the looks of it, he was too disoriented to finish the fight on his own. InuYasha raced over to stand next to his son. Makoto looked up at him questioningly.

"You did good, Makoto." He smirked. "Now watch me. Pay close attention and help me out a bit."

"So," the youkai stated, "the brat's father is a hanyou as well. That just means I've ran into a full half-breed meal. Lucky me!"

"Keh. You'll be thinking lucky. I rather dislike centipede youkai, so forgive me if I make this fight a little short. InuYasha leaped forward with his claws drawn, instantly digging deep into the youkai's soft torso flesh. The youkai let out a horrible screeching sound that made both the inus flatten their ears. "Oi, whenever you're ready, Makoto!"

Makoto latched on to the youkai's back with his fangs and claws, regretting biting it because of the bitter taste left in his mouth. Together they punched, clawed, ripped, and fought until finally the centipede stopped moving completely. Makoto fell back on his haunches breathing heavily. InuYasha walked over and sat by his son's side wearing a wide grin. "You did good, Makoto."

Makoto casted his eyes to the ground. "But I wouldn't have been that thing without your help. I…I was too scared."

InuYasha sighed. "Sometimes…it's okay to be scared Makoto. We all get scared sometimes. Even me."

Makoto's ears perked up. "You've been scared before?"

He nodded. "Plenty of times. Once when Kagome was kidnapped, I was scared. When Urasue stole her soul, I was scared then, too. It's okay to be scared, as long as you don't let it control you. That's why you did so good this time. It was your first real fight, and you never backed down even though you were afraid. I bet next time you'll be able to do it all on your own."

"Really?" InuYasha nodded.

"Now come on, we've still got a bit of hunting to do."

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome paced back and forth before sitting at the fire pit and poking at the fire with a long stick. The girls had proved to be a handful even for her and Shippou. She was tired and worried. InuYasha and Makoto hadn't made it back yet, and it was starting to get dark outside. She knew the hanyou's had probably been off playing around and lost track of time. They'd come in with some wild excuse that they expect her to believe. Kagome sighed and threw the rest of the stick into the fire, watching as it was turned to embers, the flames shadow casting across the room.

"Oi! Kagome! We're back." Came her hanyou's voice. She stood and opened the sliding door to let them in.

The first thing she noticed was the two rabbits and small boar InuYasha had already skinned and draped across his shoulder. The next thing she noticed was her son's tattered and bloody clothes. "In…InuYasha?"

"It's nothing like that, Kagome." InuYasha stated, seeing the fear in his mate's eyes and sensing her upset rising. "There was a centipede youkai, and he attacked Makoto. I decided to let him handle it and…"

"Handle it! You decided to let our six year old son fight a youkai on his own!"

"Kagome, I was there the whole time and when I knew he couldn't fight anymore I…"

"Sit! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!" the hanyou hit the ground repeatedly, his face making a permanent imprint on the ground below.

"Okaa, I fought good! Oyaji told me so!"

Kagome turned and looked at her son's beaming face. InuYasha, released from his subduing spell, stood beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "He wasn't in any danger, kioshi. He has to learn some time, and then was a perfect chance."

She sighed and leaned her head against InuYasha's shoulder. "I know. It's just, he's my little boy."

"I'm not so little, Okaa! I can hunt for myself too, see?" he pointed to the two rabbits that he had caught himself.

Kagome shook her head but smiled. "What am I going to do with you hanyous, hum? I can't keep up with you two and I can't help but love you."

"Keh. That's all we need from you, wench, that's all we need.

**A/N:**

**Well, hope you like the first one-shot. I don't know how many more there will be. I'm just giving you something to chew on while I work on the sequel. I'm updating everything on my personal page, so go there to find out what I'm up to. See ya soon!**


	2. SheWolf Akina

**Hanyou and Miko: One Shots**

**Chapter 2: She-Wolf Akina**

Makoto slouched against the trunk of Goshinboku, one of the many habits he picked up from InuYasha. His 'cousins' were scrambling around in the clearing, picking flowers and all that 'girly, girl' kind of stuff. Mai was not present at the time. He figured she was off somewhere with the village headman's son, Kisho, again. Makoto smirked. When his Oji Miroku had found the two kissing a few weeks ago, he had forbid Mai to ever go back into the village without him around. Mai, of course, had gone straight to his Oba Sango. She wasn't very happy about it, either. Needless to say, Sango got her way and Miroku got a new bump on the head to add to his problems.

Shippou hadn't been around lately either. He had been running off with that Tani human all summer. Sometimes he would leave bright and early in the morning and not return till after dark. Kagome didn't like it, and she let everyone know, too. It seemed everyone had someone else. Even Cho, Hanna, and Yumi had a few boys in the village chasing after them. Miroku had Sango, InuYasha had Kagome, Shippou had Tani, and Mai had Kisho. Makoto was beginning to think that no one was left for him. He was sixteen. If he were human he would have probably already landed plenty of girls, but he was hanyou. The village accepted hanyous, no doubt to that. His Oyaji had been this village's protector for years and they would never turn their back on him after all he's done. But accepting a hanyou and loving a hanyou were two separate things.

Makoto turned to his side and pushed himself to his feet. He didn't really mind being a hanyou at all. To him, he had the best of both worlds. It was just a bit lonely sometimes. He starting walking, not really paying any attention to where he was going, and finding himself at the river. _It is a bit hot,_ Makoto said to himself, _and no one else is around…_ He delightedly stripped of his hot clothes and dived into the cool water. The moving water did wonders to his tense muscles. Makoto, like his father, was built and lean. He swam around for a while, diving and popping back up, sending sparkling specks of water droplets stewing about him in the air. Then he heard a soft giggle. Makoto's ears perked up and twitched to the sound. It came again, this time a little louder. He tripped over himself, trying to get out of the water and pulling on his hamaka as fast as he could.

"Cho, Yumi, Hanna….that better not be you out there!" he waited, sniffing the air. Whoever it was, was standing downwind and he couldn't get a whiff of their scent. "Mai?" there was still no reply. He shrugged his shoulders and pulled on his under shirt and haori, taking one last look around before heading back to Goshinboku. When he got there; Cho, Hanna and Yumi were sitting on the grass in the shade of the mighty tree making headdresses out of the flowers they had picked.

"Come and play with us Makoto!" Cho motioned for him to sit beside her in the grass.

"Yea, come and play with us Makoto!" Yumi copied.

"Keh. No thanks. Where Oba and Oji anyway?" he asked, referring to Sango and Miroku.

"At home. They said we could come and play here, as long as we get back before dark." Cho smiled brightly. "Why are you wet?"

"I went for a swim." He stated dryly.

"Cho, Cho?" Yumi was pulling on her older sister's kimono. "Can we go see Mai now? I want to go see Mai."

Cho sighed. "Okay, let's go. Do you want to come too, Makoto?"

He shook his head and watched as the girls left for the village. He liked his cousins, but they could be really bothersome sometimes. Makoto sat down in the grass and leaded back to the ground, letting the sun dry him. Then the giggling started again. His ears twitched in every direction. Whoever it was knew to stay downwind of him, but this time he had had enough. He got to his feet and broke out into a run. There was a loud gasp and the sound of feet beating against the ground as he pursued the giggler. Makoto got to a place among the trees where his stalker had been standing, recognizing the scent and a sly smirk crossing his face. The day had just gotten interesting.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akina was sick and tired of her father and brother always making decisions for her. Sure, she was the princes of their clan and she had responsibilities to the pack, but she was also a female who needed her own life; one that did not include them. Kigai was the worst, ever worse than her father. He would soon be of age and rule over the pack with their father, and he wasn't letting Akina forget it either. If she had to choose between them, she'd choose to face her father, Kouga, over her brother any day. The latest argument was the final straw. She was flirting with one of the other wolves of the pack, this one a few years older than her, when Kigai showed up and **growled** at him. Being the future leader of the pack, his warning was well heeded and Akina's perspective male companion tucked tail and ran off, probably to never be seen again by Akina.

To say the least, Akina was ticked big time, so she left. There wasn't very many people she knew outside of their pack, and only one crew came to mind. The miko, the hanyou, the exterminator, and the monk. Her father and mother's long ago friends. Akina and Kigai had met them and their pups on several occasions, and it would be nice to see them again. The miko always has some good advice, maybe she could be of some help. So, Akina set off for the small village two days travel from her den.

She arrived around midday, quickly sniffing out a place for some cool water to drink before heading on to the miko's hut. Akina found a nice river, but was completely shocked by what she saw. The silver and black hair, the dog-ears, the distinctive half-blood smell. The build, **naked**, figure in front of her, swimming around in the water, was none other than Makoto. The son of the miko and the hanyou, and Akina's childhood friend. She remembered the days her mother would bring her out here to visit the miko. Akina and Makoto would play for hours at a time, whining when Ayame finally said it was time for them to go. To see him now, the way he had grown, Akina was in awe. Her eyes stayed fixed on the inu-hanyou. He took a dive into the water, giving Akina a good view of his hind end. She tried to keep herself from laughing and only half succeeded. As soon as Makoto resurfaced she let out a soft giggle, only half suppressed. The hanyou had no questioningly heard her, his ears swiveling to find the source of the noise. She could help but giggle at how cute they looked. This time Makoto stumbled out of the water, pulling on his clothes and looking around crossly.

"Cho, Yumi, Hanna….that better not be you out there!" he sniffed the air. "Mai?" Apparently giving up, the hanyou shrugged his shoulders and walked off. Akina playfully followed, coming across him again under a towering tree. Three human girls, who Akina recognized as the offspring of the monk and exterminator, were playing with flowers. She listened as they tried to coax Makoto into playing with them, and deciding to go find their older sister in the village. He plopped down into the grass, his legs kicking up into the air before landing back on the ground. Before she could stop herself, Akina giggled again, and before she new it Makoto was up and running straight in her direction. She gasped and broke into a sprint through the trees.

The hanyou was fast, there was no doubt about that. Akina zigzagged through the brush, trying to throw him off her tail. A grin appeared across her face. This was just like how they use to play when they were kids, she would run and he would chase. It would probably end the same why too. Akina was fast, but Makoto had always been a bit faster, although she occasionally took full advantage of his less than graceful clumsiness and win in the end, but most of the time she ended up pined under the hanyou until he saw fit to let her go. She looked back just in time to see Makoto's navy haori reach around her and drag her to the ground with a thump. The two rolled on the ground, both trying to get leverage over the other, but Makoto threw his weight on top of Akina and had her pinned in no time. His golden eyes smiling down on her.

She smiled back. "Makoto. It's nice to **see** you again." She giggled. Makoto blushed and moved to her side so she could sit up beside him. "Really. It's been about a year, hasn't it?"

"Yea, just about. Where's Kigai? He around here too?"

Akina's face angered as she shook her head. "No, I came here by myself and I don't care if he comes after me or not."

Makoto gave her a questioning glance. "Did…something happen?" he wasn't quite sure of what was going on between his two friends, but it wasn't going to stop him from trying to figure it out.

"He's trying to control my life Makoto! That's why I came here in the first place. Okaa won't listen, she has to do what Otou says and Otou thinks Kigai is right to choose who I can be with and who I can't. That's why I came here. Kagome-sama is different from all the other females I know. Maybe she could help."

Makoto nodded. "She'll be glad to help. Keh. And if it means going against your father, Oyaji would be more than happy to help." Akina smiled, taking Makoto by the hand and following him to the hut. As they approached, they could hear yelling coming from inside. Kagome was not happy about something. She sounded furious. Makoto flattened his ears, praying to who ever could hear that he wasn't the one she was mad with. He slid open the door to find Kagome being held around the waist by InuYasha, while Shippou stood on the other side of the room in front of Tani. Kagome seemed to be trying her best to grab Shippou, struggling with all her might against her hanyou mate's grip on her.

"I am not hearing this. I. Am. Not! Hearing. This!" Kagome gave an evil glace behind her shoulder to InuYasha. He instinctively pulled her closer to insure he didn't get 'sat' for keeping her from killing Shippou.

"Okaa, I just…" Shippou stopped when InuYasha shook his head.

"Shippou, why didn't you talk with one of us first? This is a big deal, and you know it. You, too, Tani. What will your parents say when you tell them?" Kagome hung her head, bracing it with her hand. Makoto sniffed to confirm his thoughts, taking a step back out the door. Shippou and Tani had become mates, obviously just telling their parents. He didn't want to stick around and listen to the rest of the conversation, and witnessing the murder of his older brother when his Okaa finally managed to get away from InuYasha. So, he nudged Akina back out the door.

"What was all that about?" she asked questioningly.

"Keh. Shippou's digging his own grave, that's what." He smirked. "He's got a mate now. Heh. Who would have guessed?"

"So that human was his mate. I thought I smelled it on her, but I wasn't too sure about it."

"Yea. Well, sorry about that but I doubt Okaa is in too much of a helping mood right now. I don't think she'll be calmed down any time soon, not with something like this."

Akina nodded sadly. "What about the exterminator, Sango-sama? Do you think she could help?"

"Sure. Oba knows how to control that use-to-be lecher of a monk. She'd be more than happy to help." Makoto once again lead Akina down the path and through the village until they reached Sango and Miroku's hut. Both their ears flattened, as there was a big commotion also coming from the hut. Makoto sighed hard as he pushed back the bamboo curtain to reveal Miroku trying to push past Sango, a shocked and confused boy shakily holding onto Mai's hand in front of the two.

"Sango darling, this is no time to be playing the hero. I'm going to kill him!" Miroku had a look on his face that Makoto had never seen before. Mai had a very determined look about her.

"Otou, we're getting married. I'm old enough, and Kisho will make a great husband. Please, just hear us out."

"Look here young lady," he pushed harder against Sango until he was face to face with his daughter, "I will say when you are old enough. It is the father's decision who his daughter marries and when."

"Miroku, can it! Mai and Kisho are getting married, so just sit down and can it!" Sango used her exterminator talents to push the monk to the floor. "Now. We are all going to sit here and clear this up and we are** not** going to argue. Got that!" the others nodded.

Makoto grabbed Akina's hand and pulled her back out and through the village to the edge of the forest. "Sorry about all this. It's usually pretty quiet around here."

Akina sighed. "It's okay. I'll just have to deal with Kigai on my own."

Makoto frowned. He really didn't like to see someone like Akina so down. He glanced down upon her features. For the first time, he noticed how she really shined. He long ebony hair was pulled back into a single high-placed ponytail, the end slung over the side to rest on her shoulder. Her cobalt blue eyes where shimmering in the quickly disappearing sunlight. "A-Akina? Maybe I can help."

Akina lifted her gaze to the hanyou, but shook her head. "You would get into too much trouble with the tribe and I can't let you do that." He nodded and lowered his head. "But, thanks anyway. Maybe I could just stay here for awhile. I don't think it'd be a good idea for me to go back to the den right away." The two kept walking along the edge of the forest, coming to a clearing on a hill top and sat down in the cooling grass.

"You can stay in my room in the hut if you want. I doubt Shippou will be staying in the hut anymore, so he won't be a problem."

"Thank you, Makoto. It really means a lot to me. Back at the den, I can't talk to people like I talk with you. I'm a _princes_, and Otou and Kigai never let me forget it, but sometimes I just want to be able to live my own life." She sighed. "I'm sorry, Makoto, I shouldn't be telling you all of this."

"No, it's fine, really. I just wish…there was something I could do…" Makoto couldn't take his eyes off of the she-wolf in front of him. She was beautiful, enchanting. Her eyes burned a whole right through his heart. _I…I love her._ His thoughts were realized to himself. _Maybe…_ "Akina?"

"Hmm?"

"A-are you…do you like that guy? The one back at your den, I mean." His heart stopped beating.

"Not really. I was just talking with him, it wasn't a big deal. Kigai just overreacted when he saw me with him." She paused. "Do you…?"

"No. No one." He quickly answered. They both smiled, a light shade of pink brushing across both their faces. Makoto leaned over and wrapped an arm around her. AKina, in turn, leaned her head to his shoulder and sighed.

"Maybe I will stay here, just for a few days."

"Good." Makoto wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head. It seemed so natural for them to be together, all of it was just so right. His heart was pounding against his chest, his breath coming in slow intervals. Akina lifted her head and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Their eyes met, her blue gripping his gold and not letting go for all the world. In an instant his lips crushed down on hers, she pushed back with all the passion she had. Over and over he claimed her lips with his, slowly pushing her back onto the grass and running his hands down to cradle her hips. He took in her scent, her taste, the feel of her body in his hands. Everything seemed so right. Being with her, holding her, kissing her. His heart told him this was where he was meant to be. Here, with Akina in his arms and the slowly setting sun behind them.

"Ma-makoto…"

"Mmmmm?"

"Makoto? Your hair…"

Makoto pulled back long enough to see a shocked look on Akina's face. He sat up, sitting on his haunches looking downcast. He was changing to his human form. His ears were the first to go, sliding down to the side of his face and turning into the soft human flesh ears. The black streaks in his hair started to spread, covering the silver. After his claws and fangs disappeared, his eyes were the last, changing from their golden brilliance to dark brown. The transformation done, he stood to his feet.

"We should go now." His voice was sad and low.

"But you're…you're human, aren't you?"

"Keh. Yea. It's a curse every hanyou has; turning human on the night of the new moon. Come on, we better get back to the hut. Okaa will get worried if I don't get back soon." Makoto started walking off only to be stopped by a hand gently grabbing hold of his shoulder. He turned to face Akina.

"You're cute as a human." She replied with a grin, taking his hand in hers. He smiled back and led her back to the hut. The yelling had died down, through a fire was still going in the main room and his parents shadows could be seen drifting across the walls. He took a deep breath and walked, Akina following close behind. Kagome and InuYasha were both staring at them as they entered. InuYasha gave his signature 'keh' and sat down behind his mate with furry in his eyes.

"Akina. It's nice to see you again." Kagome said with an obviously fake smile plastered on her face. She still looked a bit furious. "Where's the rest of your family?"

"Who cares where that mangy wolf is!"

"InuYasha, sit." 'THUMP!' "I told you to be nice."

Obviously to Makoto, his father had gotten AKina's scent before going human and thought that Kouga wouldn't be that far away.

"I came on my own." She replied. "Otou and the others are back at the den."

Makoto nodded, confirming her story. InuYasha's snarled lips softened as he was released from the spell. "She's going to stay here for a few days, if that's alright with you and Okaa." He looked to his father, because by youkai way the male was the leader, but he knew the ultimate decision was to be made by Kagome. InuYasha looked first to Kagome, receiving a nod, then nodding reluctantly himself.

"Fine. But as soon as that mangy wolf shows up she's out of here!"

"InuYasha…" he braced himself, "sit." 'THUMP!'

"I guess she could stay in your room, since _Shippou _will not be staying her any more, and you can stay in here tonight. It's late, so let's just get to bed. We'll talk in the morning." She stood and InuYasha followed her into their bedroom, sliding the door closed behind them. Makoto grabbed Akina by the waist and pulled her against him. She smiled, nuzzling her face into his haori lovingly just before he captured her lips for a passionate goodnight kiss.

"Oi, Makoto, I forgot to…" InuYasha stopped in mid sentence, shocked at the scene playing out in front of him. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, hoping it was just his human eyesight failing him and what he was seeing wasn't really happening. But, when he reopened his eyes, the she-wolf of his number two enemy (his brother being number one) was still entangled in his son's arms. "O-Oi! What's going on here!"

"Oyaji, I…w-we…"

"I know what you were doing, I just want to know why!" he crossed his arms in his haori and planted his feet firmly in between the two, separating them. Makoto sighed. It was going to be a long night…

**A/n:**

** Awe… poor InuYasha never gets a break, does he? There's another part to this one, so be looking out for it soon. **


	3. Coming to Terms

**Hanyou and Miko: One Shots**

**Chapter 3: Coming to Terms**

Makoto sighed and leaned back against the wall. It was still a few hours until the sun came up, and he was more than wanting to be back in his hanyou form. His Okaa-san and Oyaji had gone to bed with a promise to talk more in the morning. Akina had left to sleep in his room, and he had been sitting up all night trying to think the situation though. On one hand, he couldn't see what was so wrong with him and Akina being together. Kagome had had no problems letting the two play together as children. Surely she wouldn't mind their courtship, but then again with Shippou and Tani just throwing out that they were mates must have had something to do with it. Makoto knew what InuYasha thought about it. He and Kouga had always been down each others throats, even when Akina, Kigai, and Makoto were just pups. He didn't even what them to play together.

Makoto let out a groan and banged his head back against the wall. He was going to have to face his father on the matter, and he didn't plan on backing down one bit. Standing up to InuYasha wasn't going to be an easy feat, and he hoped his Okaa would help him out a bit. InuYasha tended to get a bit hotheaded at times. Then he thought back to Akina, her taste was still fresh on his lips. He missed her smell, her sweet scent. His human nose couldn't pick it up as clearly as his hanyou nose could. When had they started to fall for each other? The last time they had seen each other was over a year ago when the whole group had gotten together for a kind of reunion with everyone that helped defeat Naraku. Sesshomaru had surprised everyone first by showing up, then my presenting his mate, Usagi, and his one year old son, Keiji. The inu-youkai had a family of his own, and a heir to take over the western lands after him.

Rin had come along, too, fawning over her new little brother. They seemed to get along rather well, which didn't surprise Kagome too much. She had always known Sesshomaru really liked humans, or at least certain humans, and Rin was a welcomed member of his growing family. Miroku and Sango's girls had a big time braiding Keiji's silver hair and toying with his pointy ears. Kouga, Ayame, Kigai, and Akina had shown up later. Kouga and InuYasha had gotten along pretty well, probably because their mates had threatened them before they had time to do anything stupid. The three older pups had run off together, getting into as much trouble as possible in the few days they had with each other. Kigai and Makoto had snuck up on Akina at the river, pushing her in and laughing as she charged toward them in a wet rage. They were chased around half the day before all the girls teamed up and attacked them. Akina had Makoto pinned to the ground; allowing Yumi and Hanna grab his ears and pull on his hair. Kigai was still running, Mai and Cho latched onto his feet with Rin and Keiji gripping his back.

The adults had just watched in amusement as the pups and humans ran amuck. But, just that short year ago, they were just friends; all of them. When had he fallen for the she-wolf? He smirked. It really didn't matter anymore. They had always had fun when they had gotten together, now they were just changing the ways they had fun, and with fewer people around. Makoto looked down as his claws began to grow. His hair turned to its normal silver and black-streaks, his fangs came back, and his hanyou senses returned to him. The sun had come up without him realizing how early it had gotten. A few minutes later the tell-tale sign of his parents waking could be heard, and they trudged into the room Kagome had her arms wrapped around one of InuYasha's. The look on his father's face told him that the morning wasn't going to be a pleasant one like he had hopped. A few minutes later Akina slid open the door, pulling her hair back up into a ponytail with a meek smile on her face.

Kagome rushed over before InuYasha had time to growl. She grabbed Akina by the arm and started leading her out of the hut. "Come on, Akina. I think we need to leave those two alone for a few minutes." She smiled sweetly as they left, giving her mate a warning glare before disappearing out the door completely.

Makoto gulped at the thought of being alone with his Oyaji, but InuYasha's intense gaze was directed to the closed door instead of his son. They stood in awkward silence before it was finally broken by InuYasha. "What do you think you are doing, Makoto?" his voice was stern, and his eyes never left the door.

Makoto's ears lowered and he had to suppress a submissive whine that was creeping up his throat. "Oyaji…I…I don't know what you're talking about. Akina and I, we're together now. I don't know how it happened…it just did. I don't see the problem there."

"The problem is, pup, that you don't _know_ her." He used the term 'pup' to make sure Makoto knew his place and remained submissive.

"But we've known each other since…"

"I think I know how long you've known each other." InuYasha cut in. "I said you don't _know_ her. There's a difference." He sat on the floor cross-legged and motioned for Makoto to do the same. "I know how you feel, Makoto. The first person to come along who accepts you entirely _in that way _and you're practically licking their feet. Keh. You don't know Akina like you think you do."

"Yes I do! I know her Oyaji, and she knows me! **You** may have had problems with betrayal in the past, but that doesn't mean **I** will. I'm not stupid enough to fall for some parlor trick." Makoto gulped. He had defiantly gone way too far this time. He watched his father's eyes gleam with anger, then close as he released a heavy sigh.

"For your sake, I hope you're right, pup. But I am warning you, you better have get to know her better before you go off and do something rash."

"Aha! This is about Shippou making Tani his mate, isn't it?"

"Oi, this has nothing to do with them and all to do with you and that mangy wolf's daughter!"

"Then it's about Kouga. You're putting pressure on me about Akina because she's Kouga's daughter, aren't you?"

"Keh! I wasn't even thinking that, but now that you mention it that's another downside. I'm telling you, Makoto, be careful. Kagome and I talked this through, and _she_ sees no reason not to let you carry on for the time being. But, if I see fit, I will interfere." InuYasha stood and turned his back, signaling there would be no further argument in the case. Makoto huffed and ran out of the hut to find Akina and his Okaa.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Akina walked along the well-worn path from her hut down toward the village. The she-wolf looked slightly downcast and followed silently. "Akina, I want to talk to you about Makoto."

Akina swallowed hard. She knew this conversation was going to pop up. "I know you and Okaa-san has talked about…me, but things are different now. Makoto's different from the rest. He's not snooty, and constantly pestering me about being the fourth in line in the tribe, and stupid things like the males in my tribe. He likes me. We've known each other since forever."

Kagome sighed. "I know that, and I know how easy it is to find comfort in someone familiar, but that doesn't make you two right for each other. To be honest, I think you're moving too fast for the both of you. I don't mind the two of you dating, but I will mind if you don't intend to back up your emotions with actual feelings."

Akina nodded knowingly and gave a bright smile. "I will Kagome-sama." A few minutes later Makoto bounded up, taking Akina around the waist and pulling her against him. She giggled and waved as she was carried down the rest of the path by the hanyou. InuYasha walked up to Kagome, placing one hand on the small of her back as they walked. They both knew what the other was thinking, and hoping. Kagome had talked with a frantic Ayame months before. Akina had always flaunted her beauty to the males in the tribe, and as the princess with the body she had, she had every right to do so. But now she was older, and it was time to get serious about finding a mate. Within a wolf tribe it is vital for the higher ranks to find their mate before the lower rakes. Akina was next in line, and had her choice of a wide range of suitors.

She had talked to Ayame about her choice, and the two seemed very happy together, but the day before she was to announce her decision Akina had gone missing, and when she returned she had the scent of another one of the tribe males all over her. Though they hadn't _mated,_ Kouga and Kigai had been furious with her, as well had her mother. She had stated that her first choice wasn't the right one, and she had changed her mind. Ryuichi, the pack member she was promised to, had turned his back to her in a show of disgrace. Kouga had been even more furious at the gesture, but knew they young male had every right to the action. Ryuichi was just the beginning of their troubles. After him there was his brother Shoichi, then Takai, Zinan, Yasuo, and even Taku who was a member of an ally tribe.

Ayame had come to consol her feelings with Kagome, and ask for her help in what to do with her wild daughter. Sadly though, Kagome could find no answers. It was after that Kouga decided to restrict who Ayame was allowed see. His second in line, Kigai, had agreed to his father's plan and guarded his twin sister closely. Kagome knew she probably wouldn't have the heart to do something like that to her own child, but from the stories she had been told by Ayame, Akina was hurting herself a lot worse. Most of the males in her tribe would even look at her, with the exception of Yasuo who still seemed to love her, and her father and brother. Now Akina was telling Kagome she had changed, and her son was different from all the wolf-youkai she had dated. Kagome didn't doubt that, but what she did doubt was the commitment the two had with each other. She and InuYasha knew a thing or two about trust and betrayal, and despite their best efforts Makoto was going to have to figure that out for himself the hard way.

"Did you talk to her?" InuYasha spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yes. She said exactly what we thought she would."

"You think the she-wolf isn't lying?"

Kagome sighed. "I hope she's not. Maybe she really has changed. Being watched 24/7 like she has for the past few months could have done the job. What about Makoto? Did he listen to you?"

"Keh. Of course not. He's as stubborn as an Ox-youkai stuck in the mud on a hot day. As long as the heats not on him, he ain't budgin."

"He gets that after you, _Oyaji._"

"Oi, you calling me stubborn, wench!" his tone had a hint of hurt, but his cocked grin told Kagome he was only half serious.

"InuYasha, you had a hole in the middle of your stomach but kept fighting saying that it was 'only a scratch'. I think that counts as stubborn." She kissed her hanyou on the cheek, purposely patting his belly where the hole had been.

"Keh. That was just a scratch. Compared to some of the things you've put me through, I'd rather have the hole."

Kagome elbowed her mate in the stomach, receiving an 'ooof!' in response. "That can be arranged, baka."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Makoto grabbed Akina's wrist and pulled her into a kiss. She giggled against his lips and pulled away, slipping her hands into his. Her smile was beaming into the hanyou's eyes. All morning they had spent talking under the watchful eye of Goshinboku about when they were kids growing up and about the things that had changed. To Makoto, it had been the best morning of his life and he intended on having many more of these mornings to come. He nuzzled his nose on her neck felt her pulse through his lips.

"How is this ever going to work, Makoto?" Akina sighed and leaned against the hanyou.

"How is what going to work?"

"My den is a day's travel from here. I have to go back, eventually, and you have to stay here. I…I don't think this will work."

"Sure it will. I could stay at your den for awhile, and you can stay here sometimes. It'll work out." He nuzzled her hair. "We can work it out."

"I guess so." She replied, her voice a little lighter. The two walked at the edge of the forest until Akina caught a familiar scent in the air. "Makoto, it's Kigai."

Makoto had just enough time to catch the scent for himself as the wolf-youkai whirlwind stopped in front of the two, the dust settling to reveal the wolf prince Kigai. The wolf stood as prideful as his father, his red hair cut short and green eyes glaring at his twin sister. Akina moved back and hid herself behind Makoto. "Akina, get over here!" his voice was steady and commanding. Slowly Akina sidestepped out from behind the hanyou but made no move toward her brother. "Akina, I said over here, now!"

"Kigai, I…"

"No! No excuses this time. Otou-san is furious and you better be glad that I volunteered to drag you back to the den instead of letting **him** come after you himself." His features softened as he looked to Makoto. "Sorry about this Makoto. We've been having a few _problems_ with her lately and she's not supposed to leave the den alone." Makoto defensively stepped back in front of Akina. The wolf-youkai cocked his brow in confusion, and then looked back at Akina. "Please tell me you didn't drag him into your little game as well. Akina, you have to stop all this!"

"I'm not dragging him into anything, Kigai! This…this is **real**. I like Makoto, I really do, and…and…we're staying together."

Kigai sighed and looked back to the hanyou. "Makoto?"

"I'm not leaving her, Kigai. Maybe there were a few problems before, but I love her. I'm not going to let you separate us."

Kigai shook his head. Moments passed before he finally spoke. "Alright, Akina. I'll give you and Makoto a shot. Otou-san isn't going to be happy with this, so you better be telling me the truth."

Akina smiled and threw herself into her brothers arms. "Thank you Aniki! (older brother, one's senior)"

"Just don't make me regret this Imouto (younger sister). And you," he looked to Makoto, "I better be able to trust you, too. Otou-san will have no problems with hunting you down if you hurt her."

Makoto nodded wrapping his arms around Akina and pulling her close.

**A/N:**

**Okay, for my _guy_ readers, if there are any, you're probably no really happy about my one-shots. Sorry, but it kinda helps you if you plan on reading the upcoming sequel. Comments and critics are welcome, just no flames please. I don't like getting burned. **


	4. Among the Wolves

**Hanyou and Miko: One Shots**

**Chapter 4: Among the Wolves**

Akina rolled onto her stomach, propping her head on her fists and staring out into the empty field. She was waiting for Makoto in their usual place just inside the wolves' territory. Her father hadn't been happy at all about her and the hanyou's courtship, but had put the responsibility off on Kigai instead of outright refusing the two their rights. For that Akina was happy, and the last two months had proved to be wonderful enough, though members of the tribe had been giving her a lot of trouble. Except for Yasuo, the wolf that still seemed to like Akina despite being dropped like a sack, and they had become close friends. He was good at keeping the others at bay and allowing Akina to have her moment of peace, which had become harder and harder for Akina to come across since Makoto started calling for her at the den. She sniffed the air and let out a low growl as a couple of the males from her tribe approached. It was Ryuichi and his brother Shoichi, the first two Akina had dumped. They were the biggest trouble of them all.

"Well, well Shoichi, look what the _dog_ dragged in. I knew I smelled something that reeked." The brothers stopped a few feet away from Akina, who rose to her feet and did her best to ignore them.

"She's even starting to smell like that half-breed mutt of hers. You know Akina, if you wanted a pet I'm sure your dad would have gotten you a _real_ dog."

Akina turned and glared at the two. "Makoto's a bigger man then the two of you combined."

The brothers laughed, Ryuichi stepping forward and roughly cupping Akina's chin in his hand. "That's the point." He said in a low voice. "His hu_man_ blood. He's only **half** of what I am. And you chose him over me? That just proves that all trash ends up in the same place."

"That's enough, Ryuichi." Yasuo had come across the three in the field and decided to step in. "The two of you better leave, now. Kouga will be very angry after I tell him what you both have been saying about his daughter."

Ryuichi let go of Akina and stepped back, a smirk still across his lips. "We haven't said anything that isn't true."

"Just get out of here!" Yasuo yelled, pulling Akina into his arms and turning her out of their sight. The brothers left, laughing all the way. When they were well out of range, Yasuo sat Akina on the ground and took a position next to her. They sat in silence until Akina threw her head on Yasuo's shoulder and started to cry.

"Maybe I made a mistake, Yasuo. I…I don't know what to do anymore."

"Akina, I've never asked anymore of you then to follow your own heart. It'll never lie to you; just listen to it when it speaks."

"How do I know? How do I know if it's my heart speaking to me, or just something else?"

Yasuo smiled. "You'll have to figure that out on your own. If I told you, it would be like taking from you your own experiences."

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic, not even knowing what I want for myself." The two fell silent, sitting in the open field together. The tall grass whipped around them in the wind as the birds sang their evening songs. "I've got to fix things, you know. Maybe if I fix things I won't be have so many problems in the tribe. Kigai had to stop those two the other day from hunting down Makoto. If he gets hurt it'd be my fault."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She sighed and leaned back into the grass. "I'm going to cut it off with Makoto. That's what started all these problems anyway, right?" there was an eerie silence followed by a low whine. The inu-hanyou stood at the edge of the field with a hurt look on his face, his ears drooped as low as Akina had ever seen them. "Ma-makoto, I didn't mean…" the hanyou turned his back and left just as silently as he had come. "Yasuo, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant…with the tribe…and Makoto…"

"I know what you meant, Akina."

"I should go after him."

"No. Let him have a bit of time alone. I think you need to have a few moments alone as well. Maybe him overhearing you was all for the best." Akina nodded in agreement as the male wolf stood, giving her a sympathetic grin before leaving her to herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Makoto was in an excellent mood as he leapt and ran through the forest, using his quick hanyou reflexes his feet barley touched the ground as he bounded off to the wolves' den. He had left early in the morning, after promising Kagome and InuYasha that he would return sometime the next day early so he wouldn't be late for Mai's wedding. Soon his nose picked up on several wolf scents and he slowed down his run slightly. The field wasn't that far now, and he would be there in the matter of minutes. Two of the scents he didn't know, but he did know they were a part of Akina's pack.

The others he recognized as Akina and Yasuo. He had met Yasuo on several occasions when he went to the den to see Akina, but didn't like him that much at all. There was just something that rubbed him the wrong way with that wolf. As he came upon the field, he froze in place. Akina was lying in the tall grass; Yasuo was sitting right next to her. They seemed to be in a deep conversation. Wanting to know what was going on and sure Akina wouldn't mind, Makoto flicked his ears forward to here better.

"I'm going to cut it off with Makoto. That's what started all these problems anyway, right?" Makoto nearly fell over his own feet. He was shocked, hurt. He didn't want to believe what his ears had told him, but the equally shocked look on Akina's face when she finally noticed him standing there told him he had heard right. "Ma-makoto, I didn't mean…" he stared at her and slowly shook his head, turning around and leaving quietly. He felt like a dog that had just been kicked by its owner. He felt lower than a dog, he felt like dirt on a beaten path that was abused by its travelers._ Akina…why? Okaa and Oyaji tried to warn me. They told me to be careful around you, but I didn't listen. I trusted you, why did you betray me?_ He continued moving, letting his feet guide him where ever they willed.

"So, she dropped you too mutt?" Makoto skidded to a stop and came face to face with Ryuichi and Shoichi. Ryuichi's lips were curled into his malicious grin, his brother mocking the same look behind him.

"Keh. Out of my way wolf. I don't know who you are but I'll shred you to bits just the same."

"Temper. Are all dogs as hot-headed as you? Truly, we are brothers, of a sort; class not an issue. That wench has thrown us all for a loop; you are just her latest victim."

"I said out of my way." Makoto cracked his knuckles and flexed his claws. He really didn't feel like having this kind of aggravation at the moment, though it would feel a bit better to shred something living. Of course, it would be fair to warn them first. "I'm not in too good of a mood right now; crossing me would not be a good idea."

Ryuichi narrowed his eyes and lost his smirk. Shoichi let out a low cackle as to mock the hanyou's threat and shrugged it off as nothing just as quickly. "You are either a fool or someone who desperately wishes to die, half-breed. I am not one to tolerate such threats from lower life forms. It wouldn't be good for my reputation as a high-ranking wolf-youkai to let such an insult be left unpunished."

"If you think you can beat me, go ahead and try. You underestimate me and that will be your downfall." All thoughts of Akina aside, Makoto's cocked grin spread across his face. It had been awhile since he had had a decent fight, he and his father's sparring excluded, and spilling a bit of wolf blood would be welcome. He growled a warning and the wolf snarled back at him. The moment was tense, both sliding their feet into a fighting stance. Makoto flicked his ears back to show his aggression better, curling back his lips to reveal his long fangs. Ryuichi glared intently at his opponent. They were both tuned into every sound and every movement around them. The leaves rustling in the light breeze, a small animal of some sorts scurrying away, the birds becoming quite with the sense of danger lingering in the air like a thick fog over the forest.

Shoichi stepped back, snapping a twig on the ground behind him. Makoto's ears flicked with the sound and before Shoichi even knew what was happening Makoto and Ryuichi were locked in combat. Their hands were locked, each pushing the other back with their individual strength. Sweat drops formed on Makoto's brow as he called on more of his strength, pushing Ryuichi even farther back. Ryuichi released his grip, leaping backwards to avoid a blow. Makoto took the moment to move to the right, dashing up to the wolf from the side with claws extended. Ryuichi maneuvered away, but not before his haori was caught in the hanyou's claws and ripped from the shoulder to the elbow. The fur from the garment fluttered in the air in front of the smirking Makoto.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." He said in a husky voice.

Ryuichi glared at the rip with a blank expression on his face. When a drip of blood dampened the remaining cloth his eyes averted back to Makoto, flaring in a crimson red. "Shoichi." He called. His brother moved next to him and nodded.

Now it was two against one. Makoto had no problems with this. If they wanted to get their butts kicked together, he was the one to do it. Without warning the brothers both ran in different directions; Shoichi to the left, Ryuichi to the right. Makoto widened his stance and growled, averting his eyes from one brother to the other. He mainly kept his eyes on Ryuichi. He was the stronger of the two and seemingly the sneakiest. Makoto was right. As soon as he looked away to check on the other brother, Ryuichi attacked, slicing a gash in Makoto's back. Makoto howled in pain and as he turned to face one opponent, the other attacked him again from behind.

After receiving blow after blow, Makoto was no longer able to track the movements of both wolves. His nose wouldn't help him, being clogged with the strong smell of his own blood. He had to take out the weakest first. At least then it would be a fair fight. A shoulder came in contact with Makoto's stomach, sending him doubling over to one knee. He started to breathe hard, blood trickling from the corner of his lips. The attacks stopped for the moment, Ryuichi and Shoichi admiring their work.

"See half-breed! You are nothing! You can never even being to imagine having the strength of a true youkai." Ryuichi gloated. He looked to Shoichi and jerked his head in Makoto's direction. Shoichi nodded and walked toward the hanyou, an eager expression across his face. Makoto threw his head forward, his long silver/black hair covering the smirk forming. Shoichi reached out to grab his dog-like ears, but ended up screaming in agony. There was a loud crack as Makoto broke the wolf's wrist with his bare hand, standing to his feet and unceremoniously tossing Shoichi into the nearest truck, the tree cracking under the pressure of the throw and crashing down in a heap.

Makoto's expression was covered by his flowing hair that was still drenched in his own blood. "I can never even being to imagine having the strength of a true youkai." He repeated Ryuichi's words. "Because I can never sink that low. I'm a hanyou, both youkai and human. My youkai blood gives me strength. My human emotions give me reason. Right now, I have more that enough reason to kill you and ample strength to do the same. The only reason you're not dead right now, I don't believe in killing the helpless or the hopeless. Lucky for you, I consider you both. You have one more chance to turn away and run. After that, I can't promise you you'll return with your life."

Ryuichi looked to his unmoving brother with a snarl. "I don't need mercy from a half-breed. I'm a youkai, from the strongest wolf pack in this land!"

"Keh. Strongest wolf pack. That's not saying very much considering there's only one wolf pack in these lands. The rest were either killed off or have moved on." Makoto could tell his words were getting to the wolf. The smell of anger lingered thick in the air around him. He could also sense the wolf's willingness to fight, which was fine with him. He felt like fighting even more then he had before.

"You mutt…" he mumbled between clinched teeth before leaping toward Makoto with claws drawn. Makoto side stepped out of the way, allowing the wolf to skip past him nearly losing his balance. He was letting his rage take control of his movements. That's one thing Makoto had learned at an early age not to do. InuYasha had told him what would happen if he let his youkai blood take control, and so far he had never transformed as InuYasha had. His Oyaji had trained him well in self-control. But nonetheless, he decided to go ahead and end the fight before he started having too much fun.

Makoto slipped behind Ryuichi, locking his arms around the wolf's and pulling back hard. He could feel it through the wolf's furs as one of the bones slid out of its socket. Ryuichi slipped through Makoto's grasp and jerked his shoulder back in place with a 'pop' and a grimace. Not waiting for him to recover, Makoto slashed the wolf's face with one claw, dropping to the ground and sweeping his feet out from under him and kicking his side as he fell all in one fluid motion. Ryuichi was quick getting back to his feet and lunged himself at Makoto again. This time his strike was true, coming down on the hanyou's forearm, but not without a heavy price. Makoto jerked the wolf back with his other arm, digging his claws into Ryuichi's side deep. That was the final blow.

Ryuichi gripped his bleeding side with both hands, swearing under his breath. He looked to Makoto, then to his still unconscious brother before snarling and running back toward the den. Makoto sat down cross legged and breathing heavily. His wounds had stopped bleeding almost completely, but he didn't feel like traveling anymore that afternoon. The weight of the days events were still heavy on his brain, and his heart. He thought about going to a nearby river to clean up and maybe catch some fish, but decided against it. He wasn't hungry at all and cleaning up won't make him feel any less like dirt. Instead, he found a nice sized tree and made himself as comfortable as possible.

He, like his Oyaji, had always found some sort of comfort sitting in the trees, mostly Goshinboku. Maybe it was the cool breeze that always seemed to blow at just the right moment, or maybe it was being so close to the stars and moon at night, or the sky in general. Or maybe it was the silence, the unspoken request of peace fulfilled just by sitting in its branches. Whatever it was, Makoto more than welcomed it. In the morning he would set off for the village again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Miroku, I don't want to hear anymore from you. This is Mai's day and you're not going to ruin it for her." Sango was half dragging her husband by the ear up to the shrine.

"Sango, darling, you cannot blame me for looking after the welfare of my eldest daughter." Miroku replied between clinched teeth as he stumbled along behind the exterminator. Mai's wedding was mere hours away and it was time for the parents to show their approval of the union in the shrine with the priest.

"No, I wouldn't blame you if that's what you were doing. But really, Miroku, scaring Kisho like that wasn't for the welfare of your daughter."

"I merely threatened to perform a simple curse on him if I found he wasn't treating Mai with the respect and care that I see fit."

"Miroku, you told him that your 'curse' would remove his reason of calling himself a man. You don't even know a curse like that."

Miroku gave an evil grin. "I know." Sango tugged harder on his ear. "Ah, ah, ah! Sango, my darling, that is attached!"

"Right now it is, but who knows for how long."

A few hours later, just before the ceremony was to being, Kagome looked around franticly for her hanyou son. It was getting time for Mia's wedding and the boy was nowhere to be found. InuYasha stood beside her with his arms crossed and an angry glare across his face which only intensified as the ceremony started. Makoto had been going to Akina's den three times a week whenever possible for the past two months, but he had promised to be back in the village for Mai's wedding. Now it looked like he wasn't going to make it to the shrine in time.

Miroku was standing with Sango by Mia's side. He had refused to marry them, not that a fallen monk as himself would be allowed to, and had called for a priest from a neighboring village to do the deed. Kisho and his father, the village headman, were already bowing to the priest, soon to be joined by Mai and Miroku. Hana, Cho, and Yumi stood close to the front to watch the proceedings. After everything was over and done, the new couple off on their honeymoon, InuYasha and Kagome went back to their hut. Makoto had never shown up for the wedding and InuYasha was furious.

"When I get my hands on him and that wolf…"

"InuYasha, you don't know the circumstances. I'm worried; Makoto would never miss Mia's wedding without good reason, something must have happened. He and Mia are too close for him just to forget." Kagome's plea softened InuYasha's features, as always.

"Kagome…" he sighed. "I'll go look for him. He's not a little pup anymore, you know. There are some things he has to learn on his own."

"I know, but we can help him out, too you know."

True to his word, InuYasha set off to look for his missing son. Using his hanyou senses he sniffed out the path Makoto had been taking to the wolves den. The trail was cold, telling InuYasha that his son had not used the path that day, but InuYasha's nose was telling him his son was somewhere nearby. He took a bigger whiff. Goshinboku. Makoto was at Goshinboku, and he had blood on him. Not enough blood to worry InuYasha much, but something must have been wrong if his son skipped Mai's wedding just to sit in Goshinboku, it was their thinking place.

As InuYasha came to the tree he spotted Makoto in one of the higher branches. His Haori was ripped to shreds, his eyes closed and concentrated. His senses told him Makoto wasn't hurt that badly, but the feeling of sadness was almost enough to overwhelm him. He sighed as he figured out what must have happened, and wondered for a moment what he should say, if anything.

"You were right, Oyaji." Makoto's eyes were now open, but looking up to the sky. "Akina,…she…was everything you said."

"Come down here if you want to talk, will ya?" Makoto leaped down and staggered to face InuYasha. "Yes, I warned you, and yes, I was right. But you followed what you thought was right. I'm proud of that."

"But all it did was break me! Yea, I followed what I thought was right, but I was **wrong**. Akina betrayed me, just like Kikyou did to you."

"Listen pup, this isn't about me or Kikyou. It's not even about Akina. This is about you. You're growing up Makoto. You need to make your own decisions and be able to take the consequences if you're wrong. You got hurt and you came back to your family even though you knew you would have to face us with the truth. It's going to freakin hurt, but you didn't run." He put his arm on Makoto's shoulder. "Now do you mind telling me why you smell like wolf blood?" he smirked, as did Makoto.

"As long as you promise not to tell Okaa-san."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N:**

**The battle scene in this chapter is dedicated to ****SlummyRedDragon****. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**This is most likely the last one-shot for Hanyou and Miko, I'm not quite sure yet. The sequal takes place roughly around 8-10 months after this point. See ya then!**


End file.
